


Can You Handle It?

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7, WASSUP - Fandom
Genre: D/s undertones, Multi, basically a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

Nari watched her boyfriend watch her. Honestly, she wasn’t too surprised that he hadn’t answered her yet. She would be caught off guard too. Honestly, Nari figured she could’ve been less blunt, but she really couldn’t help it. Jackson blinked once, twice, before he leaned back in his seat, an amused expression on his face.

“You want to fuck my roommate?” he asked, repeating her question. Nari felt her face heating up and she bit her lip, shrugging a little.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal. Mark and I fucked,” she said, wondering if she was being way too blunt. However, that’s just who she was and it probably wouldn’t change.

“Well yeah, I was there,” Jackson said, unbothered by how blunt she was. She was always like that and it was one of the many things Jackson adored about her.

“And you’ll be there for this too. I would never do something like that without you.” Despite the fact that she was asking for a threesome, she would never have sex with someone who wasn’t her boyfriend or have sex with someone without her boyfriend.

Hell, Jackson was the one who had propositioned her with the threesome. Honestly, she saw it coming, they shared almost everything and apparently she wasn’t the first one they’d shared. It didn’t bother her considering they hadn’t even known each other at the time.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Jackson said slowly, mulling it over. Nari frowned. Did he not trust her? She knew it wasn’t because of the idea of the threesome itself. They’d had plenty in their healthy relationship. Maybe it was the _who_ instead of the what.

“I’m not following you here baby,” Nari said, tilting her head to the side. Jackson looked her over thoughtfully. Nari was going to ask what was wrong, because Jackson was never that quiet, but then he shrugged. He reached over and scooped up some of his rice. They were on a date and Nari figured it was fitting to announce her idea.

“Baby, I’m not sure you can handle him,” Jackson said after he’d swallowed his food. Nari blinked. What?

“What does that mean?” Nari asked, wondering if she should be offended or something. He’d never said that about any threesome before. Jackson was trying to figure out how to explain it to her. They’d been dating for a year now and he really adored her and loved what they had but, he really didn’t think she was ready for his roommate.

“I mean, I don’t think you can handle JB hyung,” Jackson said. He had no other way to explain it, so he took a page from her book and said it bluntly. Nari stared at her boyfriend, still trying to figure out if he was insulting her or not. Nari snorted, leaning forward in her seat.

“What’s that supposed to mean? He’s not that scary.” Jackson’s eyebrow rose and he scoffed. She really didn’t know his roommate. Well, Jackson had two roommates, but it was obvious which one they were talking about.

“JB hyung is very scary when he wants to be,” before she could say something about that, Jackson pushed forward, “it’s just, he’s very _intense_. Besides, I’m not even sure if he’s interested. He doesn’t really do taken women,” Jackson said, squawking when she threw her napkin at him.

“Are you trying to say he doesn’t find me attractive?” she demanded, unaware that the notion bothered her until now. She’d met JB, of course she did, and although he didn’t go out of his way to be nice to her, he acknowledged she existed. She couldn’t say the same for the rest of the girls at their university. JB made ignoring people an art form.

“I don’t know if he does. We don’t really curl up in our beds and giggle over our crushes,” Jackson said, his tone playful as Nari rolled her eyes. The nerve of her boyfriend. She threw another napkin. He caught it this time, smiling in victory.

“Besides, you’ve never shown interest in him. What changed?” Jackson asked, truly curious. It was true. She had at least admitted that she found Mark attractive. Jackson had never heard her bring up JB in that way before today. Nari snorted, shaking her head.

“Baby, the entire student body save a few would love to have him in their bed. I think he’s attractive, I just never thought I’d get the chance. Naturally, we’re dating and I love you so I never thought about it, just figured I’d take a few glances.” Jackson admittedly felt very warm at the notion that she loved him. However, he decided not to go down that road when they were essentially planning a threesome.

“So, how are you going to ask him?” Jackson asked, placing his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched his girlfriend. Nari shrugged, humming softly.

“You know me, gotta stay blunt through everything.” Jackson nodded, admitting that it was the truth. “So, wanna ask tonight?” he asked. “No time like the present,” Nari said. And that was how it was decided.

Jackson guided Nari into his apartment, kicking off his shoes as he went. He took her coat and kissed her on the cheek before he moved to put it away. Nari looked around as she slid out of her shoes. She knew someone was here considering the light was on. She stepped further into the apartment and saw Mark sitting on the couch, watching TV.

She moved towards him and he turned, smiling at her. “Hey Nari,” he said. Nari smiled and sat next to him. “Hey babe, where’s the other roomie?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. Mark tilted his head to the side, watching her thoughtfully. She’d never asked about JB’s whereabouts before.

“Why?” he asked thoughtfully. Nari blushed but she didn’t shy away. She wasn’t ashamed of her sex life in the least, the blush was just automatic.

“I have a question for him,” she said, watching as Mark thought about it. He hummed, leaning back into the very comfortable couch. She seriously had no idea where they’d got it from, but it was like sitting on marshmallows.

“Are you trying to get him to fuck?” he asked, his tone showing how amused he was at the notion. Nari smiled, showing all of her teeth as she nodded. Mark laughed then, throwing his head back for full effect. Nari pouted, wondering why he was laughing at her. Jackson came and took a seat next to her, looking at Mark who was finishing up his laughing fit.

“Told him your plan?” Jackson asked. Nari nodded, turning her pout on her boyfriend. “Does he think I can’t?” Nari demanded. Mark was the one who answered. “JB might say no,” Mark said. Nari turned towards him, frowning. “Why would he say no?” she demanded. Mark laughed again, holding up his hands in surrender. “Calm down there tiger. You never know what JB’ll say till you ask.”

“Ask me what?” Nari felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt JB’s presence. She turned around and immediately her mouth watered and she clenched her thighs. JB was standing there and he was shirtless. The sweats he was wearing hung so low on his hips Nari knew he wasn’t wearing underwear. He was toweling off his impossibly dark hair and his even darker eyes were staring her down.

Nari couldn’t talk, couldn’t even breathe as she held his gaze. JB didn’t seem bothered by how she wasn’t breathing, instead looking to his roommates for answers. They looked to Nari, but she was too busy drooling over his tattoos. Both Jackson and Mark had tattoos, ones she’d seen very up close and personal. However, she’d never seen JB’s tattoos before and now she wanted nothing more than to run her tongue over every single one.

He didn’t have as many as Mark or Jackson, but they still looked nice. His shoulders were broad and beautiful and the left side had a black and grey tattoo of a reel. She wasn’t sure if the film strip on the right side of his stomach connected to the reel on his shoulder of if he had another on his back, but it was beautiful. There were words tattooed on the right side of his hip. She didn’t know what it said, but she would love to introduce her tongue to those inked letters.

She knew of the tattoos on his right hand. The stars on his pointer and pinky finger as well as the J and the B on his middle and ring finger respectively. He just looked so sinfully delicious and it was obvious that he knew it. Nari sucked in a breath when she realized he was waiting for her to speak.

“I wanted to ask if you were interested in a threesome.” Nari murmured, watching JB’s expression. Nothing really changed. She was surprised when he looked amused, shifting his weight. JB kind of leered at her, his gaze searing through her. She wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but with a smirk he cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t think you’re ready to ride this ride,” he said before he turned and walked towards his room. Nari’s jaw dropped and her chest stung. Had he just rejected her? Nari turned to her boyfriend who shrugged, an ‘I told you so’ on his tongue as she turned to look at Mark. He looked just as amused. Nari made a noise of annoyance and kicked her feet in the air. No one rejected her damn it! That just made her want him more.


	2. Chapter 2

Nari was sitting at their island bright and early the next morning. She was glaring fiercely at the empty cup before her. She was only wearing Jackson’s shirt and her underwear considering she had no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon. Instead, she was trying to figure out why JB had rejected her. She knew for damn sure she was attractive.

She was still glaring when JB came out of his room, heading for the kitchen. She had no idea what it was, but she just _knew_ it was him. She looked up and sure enough, it was him. He didn’t seem all that bothered by her being there, just moved into the kitchen. He was still shirtless, his broad shoulders just begging for her to use them as a leg rest. And yet, he’d rejected her.

“Are you not attracted to girls?” she asked before she could really think about what she was asking. JB was looking in the refrigerator and didn’t bother turning around. He sounded amused when he said, “Yes, actually, I am.” Nari huffed, biting her lip as she looked him over. Why did he have to be so fine? She didn’t get it.

“Then, you’re not attracted to me?” Nari had no idea what would happen to her ego if he said he wasn’t. It didn’t seem like he was going to answer as he pulled out what he was looking for, moving towards the counter. He put his things down and turned towards her, he moved so the only thing separating them was the island. He placed his palms on the island, leaning towards her. He still looked impossibly amused.

“Why?” he asked instead of answering her. Nari glared at him, taking in how close he was to her. She noticed that he smelled good enough to eat. “I’m trying to figure out why you rejected me,” she said, frowning at him. She got a raised eyebrow for that one. “Why does it bother you? You’re not even single.” Was that the problem? Jackson did mention he didn’t go for taken women.

“That’s not the point. I’m trying to figure out why you’d turn down sex,” she said, getting annoyed. He hadn’t answered her question. JB looked her over again and Nari felt like she was being evaluated or something. It kind of made her want to hide or something.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he said, not really answering her question, “but good dick doesn’t come easy.” Nari’s jaw dropped as he smirked at her before he turned and went back to making his breakfast. Nari was admittedly flustered and bewildered by his statement. She definitely hadn’t seen that coming.

She really couldn’t say anything as he went about making his smoothie. He completely ignored her existence too, content to work on making his breakfast. When he was done, he poured the contents into a large cup and was on his way, gliding around the island and settling down on the couch, turning the TV on. By that time, Nari had finally snapped out of it and steeled her reserve. JB was going to fuck her damn it!

She made her way towards him, easily sliding into his lap. JB didn’t do anything to stop her, merely raised a brow as he sipped on his smoothie. It smelled fruity. “Good dick huh?” she asked. JB didn’t respond, just continued drinking his smoothie. He was seriously ignoring her. What the fuck? However, Nari didn’t let that deter her.

Instead, she ran her fingers down his chest, admiring the muscle there. JB didn’t seem to notice. She ran her fingers back up and when she went down again, she dug her nails into his skin. His muscles jumped, but other than that, JB didn’t respond. Nari didn’t let it deter her though. She was on a mission.

She shifted on his lap, getting a better position before she grinded down. One hand moved up and around his neck, going to the hair on the nape of his neck and tugging, the other continued to drag down JB’s stomach.

“Am I a scratching post?” JB asked, calm as ever. Nari ignored him, rolling her hips and pressing down. He felt so solid under her that Nari was getting turned on. At some point, Jackson appeared. He sat down next to them with an amused expression on his face as he turned to look at his roommate who was ignoring the beautiful woman in his lap.

“Good morning hyung,” Jackson said, entirely amused. He knew his girlfriend refused to let the rejection go. She’d told him so last night and had even told him her plan. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but he cheered her on all the same. JB rolled his eyes, almost done with his smoothie by now.

“Tell your girlfriend to stop dry humping me, then my morning will be good,” JB said, shooting Jackson an exasperated look. “She’s not gonna give up until you fuck her,” Jackson replied, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't really feel bad for him. Actually, he felt bad for Nari. She was testing JB’s patience and Jackson knew she’d be in for a wild ride if she kept pushing him. He figured he’d just let her learn her lesson.

 Nari shifted then, reaching a hand down under herself. Whatever she found obviously didn’t please her because she growled and sat back down hard, attacking JB with a new found aggression. “He’s not hard?” Jackson asked in mock sympathy. Nari glared at him but didn’t stop what she was doing. JB was watching her, a blank expression on his face. Jackson leaned back, it wouldn’t take long before JB retaliated.

“Nari, baby, I feel as if I should warn you off at least once more before he snaps,” Jackson said, smiling. Nari glared at him again and Jackson lifted his hands in surrender. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. He likes biting,” Jackson said. JB turned and shot him a look, his eyes even darker than usual, which was truly saying something. Nari was going to get it _so_ bad.

Jackson shifted his gaze to JB’s mouth instead of looking him directly in the eye, but he didn’t stop smiling. He knew better than to make eye contact at the moment. He definitely had no intentions of being thrown into Nari’s punishment. Well, at least Nari would get dicked down like she wanted.

Nari decided to take the advice for what it was and shifted, leaning down and biting down hard on his right shoulder. JB’s jaw twitched as Nari rolled her hips. With a grunt, JB shook his head and finished off his smoothie. Jackson took the cup from him, waiting for JB to unleash the animal Nari had woken up.

Nari had just released the skin of his shoulder when she was suddenly on her back. It had been a blur of movement, even for Jackson, and Nari stared up at JB with wide eyes. JB was glaring down at her, his gaze so fierce she felt herself getting wetter, and a little scared. “You asked for it,” was all he said.

Nari had never in her life realized how flimsy a shirt was. JB didn’t seem interested in pulling it off of her, instead, he ripped it off. Nari gasped in shock, but JB ignored her. Instead, he was reaching for the pieces, tugging them off.

Before she even knew what was happening, he was flipping her onto her stomach. Before she could even think about struggling or asking what was going on, he was grabbing her hands and tying them behind her back at the wrists with her destroyed shirt.

Nari looked up at her boyfriend, her face very close to his thigh, but he just smiled at her. She could hear the ‘I told you so’ that he wasn’t saying. She didn’t get to think about that too much before her panties were being ripped off. Nari gasped again, kind of wanting to scold JB for destroying her clothes, but before she could speak, JB slapped her ass, hard.

“Fuck!” Nari cried out, jumping when he slapped her ass again. He really wasn’t holding anything back and Nari wondered if her ass was red already. He kept spanking her, keeping it random so she couldn’t prepare herself for the next hit. By the time he stopped, the endorphins had kicked in and Nari was pretty sure she was ruining the couch. It was such a nice couch.

JB flipped her over again and Nari hissed, her ass on fire, but JB ignored that. Instead, he wrapped a hand around her throat and made her look at him. “Your safe word is red, do you understand?” Nari blinked sluggishly, the endorphins making her a bit lightheaded. JB squeezed around her throat and Nari nodded immediately.

“Yes,” she said. JB’s eyes narrowed and his glare could put a laser to shame.

“Yes what?” he growled. Nari’s mind raced with all the possible titles she could give him. She’d never done this with anyone before and she was pulling blanks.

“Sir,” Jackson said. Nari blinked, tilting her head up as much as she could, given JB’s hand still tight around her throat. “Sir,” Jackson repeated, eyes on her as JB squeezed again.

“Yes, Sir,” Nari said, looking to see if that worked. JB hummed but didn’t say anything. “When you can’t speak, look at Jackson and blink three times. Don’t pause in between them, do you understand?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Nari said, prepared this time. JB smirked, squeezing around her throat again.

“Good girl.” And with that, JB was moving. He grabbed her legs and draped them over his shoulders. Nari marveled at how perfect they looked there. She gasped when he dove in between her legs, eating her out like a starved man.

“Oh my fucking-” she cried out before she could finish as JB worked her over. Her thighs were trembling already and Nari got the feeling she was definitely in over her head. However, there was nothing she could do now as JB shifted, pushing two fingers inside of her and crooking them upwards, dragging them down until Nari screamed. The smirk on JB’s face was filled with dark amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look what I found,” he said, pressing his fingers against that spot. Nari’s back arched, her legs squeezing around JB who didn’t seem bothered by it. “How many times do you think I can make her cum, Jackson?” Nari gasped, tilting her head back to look at her boyfriend as JB kept rubbing that spot hard with his fingers. Jackson looked at her face thoughtfully before he glanced at her trembling thighs and then at her heaving breasts. Oh she wasn’t going to last long at all.

“From just doing that? You’d probably make her squirt hyung,” Jackson said. JB’s smirk grew as he gave Nari an appraising look. “Huh, but she’d ruin the couch.” JB looked over said couch, not even needing to pay much attention to Nari to make her fall apart like he was doing.

“Maybe I’ll make her lick it up,” it didn’t really sound like something she could refuse if he told her to do it. Nari shuddered, her thighs clenching around JB’s head. He glared at her and crooked his fingers against her spot harder and Nari lost it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her entire body trembled. Jackson was right.

JB watched her come undone with an amused expression on his face. She was seriously unprepared for him and he wasn’t even close to showing her what he could do. He laughed, more at her than with her, before he looked at Jackson.

“Would you look at that,” he said. They both looked at his sweats, part of which was ruined by her juices and the couch itself. Nari was still trembling and JB hadn’t stopped pressing his fingers against her spot, moving his fingers in and out of her fast and hard. Nari was moaning, her fingers digging into her palms behind her back. The pain only added to her pleasure.

It didn’t take long before it was happening again and JB laughed. “Look at you,” he cooed but Nari couldn’t really hear him. Her ears were ringing and her moans were much louder than his comments. She was already getting close to fucked out and he hadn’t really done anything. She had no idea who she was fucking with, but she was learning, and the lesson wasn’t even close to over.

“I can make you squirt till you pass out,” JB said, pushing his fingers deeper and making her cry out, just to prove a point. “But you just had to make waves,” he tsked then, pulling his fingers out and making her suck them clean. Nari did so obediently, trying her hardest to catch her breath as JB shifted, making her legs fall down. She let them land haphazardly, unable to really do much more. She felt like jello.

“So, I’m going to make you earn the dick you’ve been wanting so badly,” he said, pulling her up. Nari went, unable to do much more. JB took her spot and made her straddle him. He made sure she was facing Jackson.

She wasn’t sure if it was so she could make the signal if she needed to or something else, but she didn’t stop him. Once she was situated, he put his hands under his head and crooked a brow at her, waiting. Nari blinked, borderline fucked out and unsure of what he wanted.

“You want me to fuck you, work for it,” JB said, nodding down towards his lower half. “My hands are tied,” Nari said slowly. JB tilted his head. “And? Find a way.” Nari nodded, shifting downwards. She pressed kisses to JB’s chest, biting here and there. The scratch marks she made from earlier were still there, red and angry looking. She ran her tongue over them as she went down, nipping on one of them.

When she got to his sweats, she noticed that they were a little wet. She flushed a bit when she realized it was because of her, but she kept going. She decided to mouth over his dick. It was hard now, but it hadn’t been earlier. At some point, he must’ve finally gotten into it. In actuality, JB had some seriously good control over his body and had been aroused, but had wanted to upset her by not reacting.

Nari did that for a while, sucking on parts of it she could feel. He definitely wasn’t wearing underwear under the sweats. JB hadn’t moved a muscle, just watched from where he was. Nari didn’t let it bother her. Instead, she leaned up and bit the waistband of his sweats. It took a bit of work, but eventually she uncovered his dick.

JB’s dick was thick, not as thick as Jackson’s, but that probably didn’t matter. He was just a bit longer than Jackson was and his curved a bit. He wasn’t circumcised which was a little surprising, but that didn’t bother her in the least. What was surprising, was the three electric blue bars running through his shaft. She definitely hadn’t pictured him for one to get genital piercings. Then again, she didn’t really know him.

Nari shifted, lifting herself up before she ran her tongue over his dick. It took a bit of work, but before long, she was taking him in her mouth. Nari was a pro at this, she knew she was and she loved the fact that she was good at giving head. So, she was extremely annoyed when she looked up and JB was watching her with a bored expression on his face. Deciding not to let it get to her, she kept going, breathing through her nose.

She swallowed him down, shifting a little more. Her hair got in the way at one point so she couldn’t see JB, but he probably still looked bored, even as she deep throated him. She swallowed around him, humming right after. JB tilted his head up to look at Jackson who was watching him. There was something on his mind that had been bothering him and he figured it was best he get it out in the open.

“Why the hell is her hair green?” Nari almost choked on his dick. What the fuck? Jackson laughed, amused at JB’s tactics. “Personal preference?” Jackson offered, shrugging. He really didn’t know why she’d dyed her hair. It was kind of a greenish blue, but there really wasn’t a reason to point that out. He figured it had been bothering JB for a while. “It used to be pink when we started dating,” he offered. JB rolled his eyes.

“Figures. You seem like the type.” JB was talking to Nari and he tugged on her hair as he said it before he reached further down and pushed her head down lower. She had needed to catch her breath from his comment but at least her mouth was open and she was prepared. She glared at him through her hair as much as she could. He glared right back, much stronger than anything she could muster up. It didn’t help that his dick was in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Nari could tell that sucking him off wouldn’t get her anywhere, so she pulled away. JB watched her but didn’t comment as she shifted up. She was more than wet enough to take him. She couldn’t line him up like she wanted and it was obvious that he had no intentions of helping her. However, she only needed one try to get it right and soon, she was lowering herself on his dick.

When the stretch was no longer uncomfortable, Nari got to work. It was obvious she would need to work hard for him to actually react like she was fucking him. Obviously he was fucking with her by not reacting like she wanted and she was going to change that. Her balance wasn’t the best, but she didn’t fall over as she rode him. When JB had the audacity to yawn, Nari snapped.

She shifted again, getting a better angle before she lowered herself, pressing her face into JB’s shoulder, where she’d bit him earlier. Without her hands, doing this would’ve been hard, but in her new position, she had better control. The first thing she did was bite down on JB’s shoulder. He grunted but that was it.

However, she wasn’t done. She rolled her hips, using her muscles to clench down on his dick as she grinded against him. She could feel him tense under her, but that was all she got. She was still proud though and she just kept going with it, biting so hard she thought she would make him bleed.

“Good job.” That was Jackson. Nari looked up at him as much as she could without letting go of JB. His tone was playful and he winked at her when they made eye contact. Nari huffed, moaning into JB’s shoulder. He may seem unaffected, but Nari was really enjoying it. The friction and his size felt really good even if he wasn’t helping. She figured she could cum like this. She wouldn’t get to find out.

JB must’ve decided she worked hard enough because he was sitting up. Nari almost fell backwards with how quickly he did so, but he kept her pressed against him. He flipped them over again and hovered over her, smirking down at her, that dark amusement still present. It was time for her to learn her lesson.

“You need some work on riding dick, but I think I’ll let you off easy,” he said. Nari glared up at him, annoyed at him insulting her. “Fuck you,” she practically growled as he grabbed her legs. The smirk he shot at her was full of dark promise. “Oh, I plan on it. Hold on for the ride,” and with that, JB was moving.

He fucked into her hard and fast, one of her legs draped over his shoulder and the other casually thrown over the top of the couch. Nari moaned loudly at the force and feel of it. He seriously didn’t hold anything back. JB leaned forward, the leg on his shoulder forced to go with him until JB was hovering over her face. One hand was by her head and the other was on her ass cheek, nails digging into her soft skin.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nari panted, wanting so badly to touch him, but her hands were tied, literally. JB still seemed amused, but he was focused now. “Feels good, huh?” he asked, looking like he was prepared to laugh at her again. Nari glared, biting her lip. JB snorted and pulled back, pulling out of her.

“No, no, none of that,” he said, reaching for her and pulling her up. He shifted her so her front was pressed against the back of the couch and he stood behind her. He spread her legs how he wanted them before he was pushing back into her. One hand slapped her ass as the other grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. Nari came right then and there.

“Fucking green hair. Who does that?” JB asked as he kept fucking her. “Fuck. You. Green. Is-Oh fuck yes, right there!” Nari didn’t get to finish what she wanted to say. JB snorted, shaking his head as he slapped her ass again. “Green is what?” he asked, his voice dangerously low as he kept going. Nari whined, nails digging fiercely into her own palms. She vaguely wondered if her palms were bleeding, but didn't give it much thought.

Jackson was watching the entire time, watching his girlfriend’s face as his best friend fucked her into oblivion. Jackson was truly surprised she was still coherent. He figured that wouldn’t last long, it never did. “C’mon,” JB said, tugging on her hair, making her moan his name. “What’s green huh?” he demanded. Nari didn’t respond with words, just moaned and gasped.

“I didn’t fucking think so.” JB growled. He leaned forward and wrapped his other hand around Nari’s throat, pulling her back so she was looking up at him. It probably was uncomfortable but she didn’t seem to notice. JB laughed at her when he noticed the thin line of drool. He’d seen worse, but he was still amused.

“By the way,” he said, perfectly in control as he fucked her, “Jackson said I like biting, not being bit. Let me show you how it’s done,” Nari’s mind was hazy and his words didn’t really filter through until he was turning her head and sinking his teeth into her skin. Nari came so hard she saw spots. Her thighs were dripping with her wetness and she knew it was all her. JB hadn’t cum at all.

JB held on, laughter muffled by her skin. She was way too easy. When he pulled away, he blew air on the bite mark that would be there for a while. Nari shuddered, her spine arching as her thighs trembled. She felt like she was going to pass out but she didn’t want him to stop. JB didn’t seem like he was going to.

“Next time you try to fuck with me,” JB said, the hand that had been tugging on her hair reaching down to rub her clit, his hand around her throat the only thing keeping her up, “you should remember that I’m not the one to fuck with. Do you understand?” his voice was low, smooth and dangerous as he whispered it in her ear. Jackson hadn’t heard it but he watched as his girlfriend nodded, practically sobbing JB’s name as her over sensitized pussy was still worked over.

“Good girl, now do as I say and cum.” Nari’s entire body shuddered at the command. She was amazed when her body obeyed, without even really thinking about it. JB’s name was on her lips as she did so and JB stopped thrusting. Instead, he grinded up against her, making Nari shudder with each grind. When her pussy finally stopped clenching around him, JB stopped and pulled out, letting her go.

Nari slumped against the couch, laying there and staring dazedly at her boyfriend. Her eyes were barely open and she felt so tired. She couldn’t see JB, but obviously he was still there.

“She learned her lesson,” JB said, still sounding amused. Despite how hard he’d just fucked her and the time it took to do so, he didn’t sound out of breath or tired at all. Instead, he turned towards Jackson and glared at him. Jackson shrunk back but made no moves to leave. He knew what was coming.

Running would only prolong the inevitable and JB would probably take him to his room, where his toys were. Jackson didn’t mind that, but he knew JB would make him wait hours to cum for that comment. Staying where he was was his best bet.

“Now, about the commentary from the peanut gallery.” Jackson gulped and Nari blinked sleepily. She only got to see JB pull Jackson down onto the floor before they were out of sight. She was too tired to turn her head.

“I’m sorry hyung,” she heard Jackson moan but JB didn’t reply, at least not verbally. The last thing she heard from Jackson were a few whimpers and a low, “Fuck, Leader _please_ ,” and then she was asleep.


End file.
